Jamie Potter and The Sorting Hats Mistake:Book 1
by xwingday
Summary: UPDATED! Harry Potter's daughter at Hogwarts. This is actually book 2 but I skiped 1. Thank you to all who reviewed.
1. Chapter one Part one

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of Rawling characters. Only Jamie's generation is my creation. Except Thomas Wood, he's basicly a clone of Oliver Wood and was put in for a friend.

AN. Okay, this is many years after Hermione, Ron and Harry graduated so they wont actually appear for a while (if at all). Thank you for reading.

_Jamie Potter_

_ and the Sorting Hats Mistake_

_Book 2_

By: X-wing Day

****

Chapter 1: Reunions 

Jamie Potter sat next to her best friend, Albus Weasley, as they watched the sorting ceremony. She was a second year with brown hair and bright green eyes. Green eyes that were intently focused on one 11 year old boy with light brown hair and ice blue eyes.

The sorting hat took it's time with this boy but finally it yelled "Slythrin!"

"Never doubted it." Albus said flatly. "He's a Malfoy."

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked, turning to look at her third year friend.

"Hermies Malfoy, beleave me Jamie, he'll be a dark wizard I'm sure."

"You shouldn't judge people you don't know." Jamie commented softly as she turned her attention back to the sorting.

Mione Weasley was now sitting atop the stool and the sorting hat was over her head.

"Griffindor!" the sorting hat yelled and Mione ran to take the seat beside Jamie.

Jamie marvled at how fast Albus managed to get them in trouble. First day of school, first class. Potions with Professor Snape.

Jamie and Albus were held after the potions lesson because Albus had droped a sugar quill in the caldron(Somehow making the whole thing explode).

"Furthermore, if I ever," Snape spoke lividly as Sylthrin and Griffindor first years entered. "EVER find a single candy on EITHER of you again you will be scrubing caldrons for the next 5 years!"

Jamie spoted Hermies backing out of the doot even as Snape lectured Albus on how he was on his way to repeating potion two for a second time.

"Potter!" he barked. "Pay attention! Oh, to have retiered without ever seeing another Potter or Weasley…" he said as he robbed his temples. "50 points each. Now, out of my sight."

They walked out to see a Slythrin second year enteraining several first years with a recreation of the explodion. He kept turning to Hermies with comments like "Potters and Weasleys never learn."

"I bet you think it all very funny don't you, Malfoy." Albus got a dangerous look.

"Hell yes!" yelled the second year before Hermies could speak.

"Malfoy's are all the same, all worthless Death Eaters. So, tell me Malfoy, how did your father get your mother? Is she a Death Eater, or is she even human."

"Shut it Albus!" Jamie snaped giving her friend a shoved and storming down the hall. Albus stared after her, speechless.

"What did I do?" he muttered when he thought everyone else had entered the class.

"You insulted the wrong parent." Hermies answered quietly. "Next time insult my father."

Albus blinked as Hermies entered the class. 'What was that about?'

AN

That's it for now. Chapter one isn't complete yet but I have to go for now. I'll finish this chapter Tuesday. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter one Part two

Disclaimer: As always I don't own Harry Potter or anything in J.K. Rowling world. Please do not sue, I am making o money and have nothing to sue for.

A/N:  I have to thank my friend Liz for allowing me to use her computer to type and update over the summer. Also thank you to Alley, Liz, Marty and anyone else I have subjected to reading my stories before they are posted. Thank you guys… And thanks Blue Earth Goddess for the correct spelling of Griffindor and Slytherin (though this chapter is wrong I will try to correct it soon). Well, that's it for today. Read and enjoy.

Jamie Potter 

**and **

**The Sorting Hats Mistake**

By: X-wing Day Chapter1 Part 2 

            It was hours later, long after Potions Class, when Jamie Potter stormed into the Griffindor common room, slamming her books onto a small table and dropping heavily into a chair.  The 11 year old, red headed girl sitting on the other side of the table cringed.

                "What's the problem, Jamie?" The girl asked cautiously but still concern as clear in her voice.

                "Your older brother!" Jamie replied dangerously as she glared at no one in particular. "Mione, how can you live with him? He's… He's… He's just so…"

                "I take him in small doses." Mione said jokingly as she smiled at the older girl. "Whatever Albus said or did to upset you, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

                Jamie nodded, then stood and started toward her room to get ready for Quidditch practice. Just as she disappeared into the stairwell she heard Albus come in the portrait hole asking Mione what he had done wrong.

                'Sometimes he's cute.' Jamie thought with a small smile as she headed up the stairs.

                It was very and Hermies Malfoy was being extremely careful to avoid the caretaker as he slipped quietly through the halls. He quietly slunk to an empty classroom, careful to go unnoticed, and silently as possible slipped through the door pulling it shut behind him.

                "I made it." He whispered to himself, looking for a place to sit down. He was surprised when he felt a hand over his mouth.

                "Stay quiet." Whispered a familiar voice as he was he was enveloped in a large cloak.

                "Who's in there?" Called a voice just before a teacher stuck their head in the door. After looking around the room _very_ slowly, he pulled the door shut and they heard him muttering, as he walked down the hall, something about voices in his head.

                Hermies stepped away as the hand released him. He strode forward a few paces before turning to look back at where he had been standing. Hermies looked at what he saw with amazement and a little awe. Nothing was there, nothing he could see. "Is that what I think it is?" He asked the air quietly.

                "My grandfather's invisibility cloak." Jamie replied, smiling as she let the cloak slide off of her and hit the floor. The now visible Jamie smiled happily at Hermies. "How are you, Hermies?"

                "Great!" Hermies exclaimed as he grinned and enfolded Jamie in a strong hug. Though Hermies was a year younger he was much taller than Jamie. 

                "You've grown again." Jamie exclaimed as she stepped back to look at him and scanned him with her eye to see how he had changed.

                "Wait 'til you see Lucia, she grew two inches this summer! She'll be up to your shoulder next time you see her." Hermies proudly babbled on about his little sister. "Wait a moment. When did you da give you that cloak?"

                "Early this summer, as soon as I got home form visiting your house. He said he was afraid some thing would happen, he wants to keep me safe." Jamie spoke softly as she thought of her father, the "Famous" Harry Potter.

                "Even with Sirius as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Hermies was slightly surprised though he still smiled.

                "Yes, he bought himself a new cloak.  He really wanted to make sure I was safe… Something really has him worried." She shook her head and smiled again. "I'm sorry about what Albus said."

                "Albus? Your red-haired friend right?" He waited for her to nod before he smiled again. "That didn't bother me… It hurt you though didn't it?"

                "Yeah, he doesn't know." Jamie sobered as she thought about the earlier incident. "No one does."

                "Maybe we should keep it that way. Griffindor and Slythrin are rivals and I don't want to cause any trouble for you." Hermies looked at her very quietly.

                "Alright, we'll keep it quiet… For now." She grinned and hugged him once again before she picked up the cloak. "Come on, I'll walk you back to the dungeons."

A/N : Okay, That's all she wrote… Err, all I've written today. I promise I will try to get the next part up soon. Until than, thank you for reading and I love to get feed back if you have time.

FBWY


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the rights to the books or other material copyrighted by J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money off this and suing me is pointless unless you want dust bunnies from my room. Please do not sue me.

Jamie Potter

**And**

**The Sorting Hats Mistake**

****

"Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season! Today we have a match up between GRYFFINDOR and SLYTHERIN!" The enthusiastic announcer cried over the roars of the crowd. Hermies Malfoy was decked head to toe in the Slyherin green and silver, surrounded by fellow Slytherins of cheered as their team flew onto the field… But his eyes were squarely looked onto a blurred shape in the vibrant red and gold of Gryffindor.

"Go get 'em Jamie." He whispered as the teams prepared to face off.

"Jamie!" She turned as Albus Weasley flew up beside her, his short red hair blowing in the wind. "Good luck out there, not that you'll need it. That Slytherin seeker doesn't have a chance!" He smiled at her.

"Thanks Albus… You just keep those bludgers busy oh and… Be careful not to get hit." She replied, green eyes scanning the field already.

"Hey, I'm a beater… No way anything I'll hit me." As Jamie flew off with a little smile he felt as if someone were watching him. He looked all around and finally spotted Hermies Malfoy in the stands watching Jamie fly in circles around the field. 'Why is he always watching her?'

As the game started Jamie slowly circled high above the field, scanning with her emerald green eyes for the Golden Snitch. The Slytherin seeker was circling a little lower trying to find it before her and dodging far more bludgers than she. As the game went on Jamie watched Thomas Wood, captain and keeper for the Gyrffindor house team, doing a very good job of protecting the goal posts… But as usual, the Slytherin team was not in a mind to play fair so… Wood was slammed into full force by a Slytherin beater. The beater managed to knock both boys from their brooms and they tumbled to the ground.

As the game continued the Slytherins became more and more violent, earning not one but SEVEN penalty shots awarded to Gyrffindor. Just as Gryffindor finished taking one such shot Jamie's eyes caught on a glint of gold. Jamie dove after the snitch on her Lightning Bolt and was quickly in pursuit of it. The Slytherin beater, having hesitated in order to dodge a bludger, was a full two broom lengths behind and quickly losing ground, or sky rather.

The snitch went into a spiraling clime and circled the stadium with Jamie in close pursuit. Jamie was so focused on the snitch that she did not even notice the impact, only the blackness spreading over her vision as she began to fall toward the far off ground…

Hermies eyes were locked onto Jamie as and he was frozen, momentarily stunned, as he watched her fall toward the ground. He shook off the shock and pulled his wand, fighting his way to the edge of the stands. Hermies jumped off the stands shouting a spell his mother taught him long ago and praying for it to work, seeing how he'd never once tried it before. He spun in a strangely warm wind and landed on the field with a soft thump sound. He raced quickly across the grass to where Jamie now lay motionless in the sand. The fact that she had landed in the sand under the Slytherin goal posts had probably prevented her from snapping her neck he reflected as he reached the sand.

His feet slipped a little as he ran across the sand and sank to his knees beside Jamie. Right away he began to check for any sign that she was still breathing. Warm blood dribbled from her mouth and she was looking very pale but she was breathing… Hermies was suddenly lifted from the ground and slammed into the nearest goal post as Albus Weasley reached him.

"What are you doing?" Albus demanded, holding Hermies up by the neck of his robes.

"I was trying to see if she's okay." Hermies replied as he tried to free himself of Albus' grasp, still watching Jamie over the taller boy's shoulder.

"Mister Weasley, do put Mister Malfoy down." Hermies and Albus both looked over to find Professor Dumbledor watching them as Madam Pomfrey hurried over to Jamie.

"It was Slytherin Professor! They hit a bludger right into her chest." Albus quickly explained as he finally released Hermies.

"Yes Mister Weasley, I could see that quite clearly." He stopped to eye both boys. "Mister Malfoy, since you are here, please assist Madam Pomfrey in returning Miss Potter to the castle."

"But…" Albus started to argue until Dumbledor gave him a disapproving look. He quickly shut his mouth after receiving that warning look from the wizard he was named after.

Albus sat in the common room that night, rambling on to Mione about how unfair it was for Dumbledor to have sent Malfoy with Jamie instead of himself. He stood and paced before the fire as he continued on with his complaints.

"And what did that blue-eyed, slime eating git think he was doing? Jumping off the stands like that…" Albus said in an exasperated tone of voice.

"That was brave." Mione commented as her brother continued to pace.

"No, it was crazy!" Albus continued his rant, cutting her off. "He's a stupid fool."

"Maybe…" Mione got a small, evil smile and looked at her brother. "But he's a nice looking, brave fool."

"WHAT?!" Albus yelled, stopping dead in his tracks. He looked as if he were about to pop a blood vessel. He took a very deep breath and more quietly spoke very clearly to his younger sister. "Mione, I am your older brother. I forbid you to EVER say ANY boy is "nice looking" around me, most especially HERMIES MALFOY!"

"Okay." Mione didn't lose the evil smile as she opened a schoolbook. "I'll just tell Jamie instead, once she's feeling better."

Albus sank into a chair and covered his face with his hands as he muttered about how much it sucked to be the oldest.

Hermies sat next Jamie's bed, gently holding her hand. Madam Pomfrey had assured him that Jamie would be fine but insisted on keeping her until she woke. He brushed a bit of hair from her face and looked down at her.

"Come on Jamie, don't scare me by being so pale." Hermies whispered.

"She does not look so pale to me." Dumbledor said gently as he stepped over to the foot of Jamie's bed.

"Professor!" Hermies began to stand but Dumbledor motioned for him to stay sitting. "Thank you for allowing me to come with her sir."

"I know what she means to you, mister Malfoy. Your mother wrote to me explaining about the two of you." He nodded toward the door to the nurse's office. "Madam Pomfrey knows as well."

"How…" Hermies blinked in surprise for a moment. "How many of you know sir?"

"Professors Black, Lupin and McGonnalgal also know." Dumbledore smiled kindly at Hermies. "I was not very surprised that you kept it a secret however."

"Sir? Did you just mean Professor Remus Lupin?" He blinked at the old wizard. "I didn't know he was here. What does he teach?"

"He teaches Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Oh." Was all Hermies managed to say to this new development.

"And Mister Malfoy?" Dumbledor spoke as started to turn toward the door. "I have released you from all your classes until Jamie is better. You may stay here and your class work will be brought to you."

"Thank you Professor." Hermies said as Dumbledor nodded and left.

AN. Bum bum BUM! What is going on in my head to write this stuff? Just kidding. B-) Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I am sorry it is so short. I will update again as soon as I can. Until than please and review and thank you to all those who already have reviewed.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the rights to the books or other material copyrighted by J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money off this and suing me is pointless unless you want dust bunnies from my room. Please do not sue me.

Jamie Potter

**And**

**The Sorting Hats Mistake**

**Chapter 3**

By: X-wing Day 

Albus Weasely walked down the great marble stairs toward the Great hall with Mione trailing behind. Mione found it difficult to keep up with her brother's angry stride as they approached the hall. She could tell that he was trying to hide his worry about Jamie behind the anger and it was worrying her.

"Albus, you don't have to worry so much. I'm sure Jamie is fine." Mione spoke gently in hopes of calming her brother.

"She's been in that ward for THREE DAYS!" Albus exclaimed as he spun toward the nearest wall and slammed his fist into it out of frustration. "It's all that Slytherin bastards fault!"

"What did you just call me, Weasely?" Both Mione and Albus turned to see Benny Gabtird, the Slytherin beater who'd struck Jamie. He was at the foot of the stair smiling up at them. "I think you have me confused with your father Weaseley."

"You slimy…" Albus started again down the stairs and reached the bottom in no time leaving the two nose to nose. "Take it back Gabtird." He said in a dangerously low voice.

"Take back what?" Gabtird gave an air of innocence. "I was just thinking of visiting Potter, you know. I thought I'd apologize for not killing her with that bludger."

That was the last string for Albus and he slugged Gabtrid so hard that he stumbled back into the Great Hall. Mione was shocked for a moment, frozen. She shook it off calling for her brother to stop but neither boy noticed her anymore. The fight caught the attention of both house teams, and the entire student body for that matter, and both stood and started to work their way over. By the looks on their face Mione knew that the house teams weren't coming to break up the fight, they intended to help their teammates.

'Think Mione! There has to be a way to stop this… or at least distract them!' She looked around, her brown eyes quickly scanned over the people and objects nearest to her. After a moment an idea caught in her head. 'I really hope this works.' Mione ran to the nearest table, grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes and lobbed them at an unsuspecting Ravenclaw who took them right in the face. "Food fight!!!" Mione yelled as she ducked a roll from the Ravenclaw. It didn't take long for the every student in the hall to join the food fight and Mione was slightly relieved to see only Albus and Benny were still exchanging punches.

It was a short but furious food fight, leaving very few students relatively clean, and it only came to an end when Dumbledore stood and a loud bang emanated from the teachers table. "SIT!" Dumbledore boomed from the front of the room and all the students scrambled to obey. Even Mione, Albus and Benny ran to their house tables, though both boys were bloodied and bruised.

"Mister Weasely, Mister Gabtrid. You will follow me, now." Dumbledore spoke in a quiet voice but it still left no room for argument. He stood and led the two boys from the room.

"As for the rest of you." Professor McGonnagal's tone sounded offended as she addressed all the students in the hall. "You will return to your commenrooms as soon you have finished eating and you WILL NOT leave them. Do I make myself clear?"

AN. I am REALLY, really sorry that this chapter is so short. I would have written more but I was working inventory at my job for 11 and a half hours and I can hardly keep my eyes open right now.


End file.
